We're Off To See The Wizard!
by Kaitou1412Kid
Summary: Ever wonder what detective conan would be like in Wiz of OZ version?rnparody of wizard of Oz...that movie haunts me...R&R. Parody.
1. Aw Maaaaaaannn

**We're off to see the wizard!**

**FOUR SIDES HAS BEEN MOVED TO ANOTHER FANFICTION**

**It will be back once I finish this chapter, and a couple others!**

This story is dedicated to 'Fwylion' and 'Shinichi Kudou' !!

Thank you Silver Sky magician for giving me motivation to make part 2 of Dark vs. kaito kid.

Cast:

Shinichi as: famous Detective of the east

Heiji as: Famous Detective of the West

The police and detective boys: Munchkins (just a note: munchkins freak me out)

Watson the hawk as: Toto

Kuroba as: the wizard

Agasa as: the random guy who doesn't want to let them see the Wiz

Ai as: the girl who started this whole mess (Dorothy)

The as: The monkeys

Aoko as: a person who joins Ai to see the wizard

Hakuba: accompanys Ai and Aoko

"The Mop" as: Akako's broomstick (what the hell?that probably wont even show up!)

**Chapter 4:**

**We're off to see the wizard!**

------

**This is where it all started. The black Organization's hideout, the place I was forced to work at, and just to make my expieriment, it cost my sister's life, and many others.**

**This is the story of my beginning.**

**This is how it all began.**

Dun...Dun...Duuuuuun...

**----------------------------**

"I refuse to finish the Apotoxin until you tell me why you killed my sister!"

Shiho Miyano glared at two men, who stood right in front of her.

"Traitor…" They smiled coldly at her. "If you don't cooperate, you will be put to death."

Shiho knew this already. But she wasn't about to let some freaks take away her last family member for nothing. They weren't going to get away with this…

"Its too late now."

"TELL ME!"

Gin and Vodka were enjoying this. "No." they replied simply.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY--!"

Gin tugged on her arm.

"Oh, Okay!" Shiho sweatdropped and followed them.

Vodka sighed. This was definitely an odd mood-swing.

They brought her to Vermouth's office. Shiho's eyes widened. She had never been to Vermouth's office before. She only knew that everyone was so afraid of her, that they would do anything she asked, and those who didn't, would die. As she let herself be brought to 'The office', she started to panick.

'_Oh crap'_

Vodka rolled his eyes under his shades. _'She was fine just a minute ago! Women… y'need the world's best Detective detective to figure them out..'_

------

Shinichi Kudo, expert with anything but women, watched Ran stalk off with steam flowing out of her ears. A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead.

'_Yeesh. Women…. you'd need some huge evil black syndicate to figure them out…'_

------

Shiho's eyes were flaring with rage at Vermouth.

"WHY DID YOU FRIGGIN KILL MY SISTER???"

Vermouth simply smiled at her. She didn't answer.

" I refuse to work on the APTX until you tell me WHY!" Shiho yelled.

"That information is not important to you."

"Yes it IS! She was my last relative!"

"Hmf. I'm not telling a traitor like you. Work on it or else…you know the consequences."

Shiho glared at her. "No."

That was all vermouth needed. "Gin, Vodka…go ahead."

They brought her down to the gas chamber.

Knowing her fate, Shiho pulled a pill out of her pocket. The was the Apotoxin. She had already tested it on animals, she knew how deadly it was. She had snuck this pill with her.

Gin and Vodka left after having her handcuffed.

Shiho ate the pill.

She felt herself fade away….Far away…. Until…

---------------

……**WHOOSH**!!! She opened her eyes.

She was flying around in circles while hanging from a pole.

'_Okay what the **HELL **is going on!??'_

_--------------------_

Of course, I already told you I was flying around in circles hanging from a pole, but I **DIDN'T** tell you that it was in the middle of a giant hurricane.

I also could've sworn that I saw some lunatic flying around on a mop.

-------------------

Shiho saw the hurricane fade then….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed as she took a dive through the air, with the pole that her hands were cuffed to underneath her.

Then suddenly she heard…

"**AAUGH!"**

**WHAHM!!**

Shiho looked at what she had done.

She gasped.

' _I am so….F-###'ing screwed…'_

She had just crushed someone with her pole. She slid her now tiny hands out of the handcuffs.

'_This is strange…'_

She looked down once more to examine what happened.

Underneath her pole was a teenage boy. By the looks of it, Osakan. Also, she could tell by the funny dialect in his voice that she heard when he yelled out.

Its funny how things turned out.

That's when she heard a rustling in the bushes followed with some dumb giggles.

"Ohmgod this better not be like that awful movie that some retard made in America!

She turned and looked around and saw her worst nightmare come true.

It was--!

--------------

A/N

Alright that's it for now.

I hoped you liked it.

I don't like the wizard of Oz…So I wanted to parody-atize it.


	2. Meeting the MiniTanteis

**Im Baaaaaack…..**

Prepare for ear-braking songs that will hopefully annoy the hell out of you.

Eheheheh…MEHEHEHEH…..!

**We're off to see the wizard!**

_**By: KaitouKuro**_

_**-----**_

**---A pony.**

Yes, a pony. Not just any pony though… it was a bubble shaped like a pony!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shiho screamed.

'_I never knew death would come so soon--! Wait…It was supposed to come sooner with the pill…Is this some twisted type of hell?'_

Suddenly the bubble popped--------

'_Oh thank god!'_

---…..Aaaaand what seemingly was a fairy appeared where the bubble once was.

'_**NOoooooooooooooooo…'** _Shiho frowned. Today sucked. Definitely.

The fairy bowed. "Greetings, my name is Ran! And you have just killed…." She pointed to the hat and tennis shoes that were sticking out underneath the thick pole.

"……..The Famous Detective of The West!" Ran squealed with excitement.

"We all thank you! Now my father and the rest of us can all get better jobs!"She snapped her fingers and called,

"All right! Highly-Underpaid Police and Tantei Munchkins may come out!"

Shiho gulped. She heard a few giggles and cheers. Shiho frowned again. '_I **Hate** happy'_

The giggles grew louder. Shiho's eyes widened. _'Oh no…PLEASE NO!'. _She plugged her ears and fell on her knees as some dreaded music started:

"_**Ding Dong! The Tantei's dead. Which Meitantei?**_

_**The West Tantei! Ding Dong! The West Tantei is dead! **_

_**Get up - lazy ass, rub your eyes, turn off TV. **_

_**Get up, West-Tantei is dead! **_

_**He's gone where the demons go,**_

_**Below - below – below, In hell-, let's open up and sing **_

_**and ring the bells out. **_

_**Ding Dong' the merry-oh, don't sing it high, sing it low! **_

_**Let them know,**_

_**The West Tantei is dead!!!"**_

_---Heavily revised version of "Ding Dong the witch is dead'._

Unknown to the singers, during their song, Shiho had been screaming, **"MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEIT STOP, PLEEEEEEEZ!!".**

She looked down at the Tantei Munchkins. The kids smiled up at her. She backed away. Her eyes widened. They were **following **her.

In the crowd of excited underpaid-cops, she saw a blonde girl unenthusiastically waving a flag and looking pissed.

When the girl saw Shiho looking at her she looked back and said,

"I just work here."

"Oh."

Ran came up to Shiho again, with the tantei-Munchkins behind her. The mini trio of tantei walked out from behind her.

They lined up and smiled at her. _'AIK! This sucks…', _Shiho thought when she saw their frighteningly happy smile.

The fat one, the girl, and the science geek lined up.

In unison, and at the same time, with a tune in their voice said,

"We must introduce ourselves. We are forever gracious that you have accidentally and brutally murdered the Tantei of the West! Now we can all get a better paid job, and that brat won't steal our cases!"

'_Oh, and **He **was the brat…Why, lookie here, a buncha hypocrates.'_

Shiho sweatdropped. The cops were cheering. Suddenly they all became silent.

In unison, the trio of mini-tanteis stepped up. "And without further ado…" They paused.

With even More tune in their voice they announces their names, switching off after each name.

"**Genta, **_Ayumi,_ aaaaand… Mitsuhiko!!"

"**_TADA!"_**

And thus they broke into their own song.

Shiho ducked for cover. "**AAHHH SH-"—**But she was cut off over the droning music.

"_**We are from the jr. Detective League, **_

_**The Jr. Detective League, The jr. Detective League **_

_**And in the name of the Jr. Detective League, **_

_**We wish to welcome you to our H.Q. **_

_**We are from the mini-Tantei Guild, The mini-Tantei Guild,**_

_**The mini-Tantei Guild **_

_**And in the name **_

_**of our mini-Tantei Guild, **_

_**We wish to welcome you to our H.Q.**_

_**We welcome you to our H.Q.,**_

_**Tra la la la la la la **_

_**From now on you'll be history.**_

_**You'll be history, you'll be history, you'll be history.**_

_**And we will spiff up your name.**_

_**You will be a pissed, be a pissed**_

_**Be a pissed of Girl,**_

_**In the Hall of Fame!!"**_

_----Heavily revised version of 'the lollipop guild'_

"AAACK! Two songs in the same chapter? How did I survive!??"

Shiho gasped for breath. The was the worst day **Evur! **

Ran shunned the 3 kids away and walked up to Shiho.

She smiled. After that, she frowned. "Well…--"

The blonde girl that used to be waving the flag stabbed someone with it and walked away whistling.

Shiho was the only person to see that. "Oookay…?"

Ran cleared her throat.

"As I was saying…The main problem here, is that the better and smarter detective, The Detective of the East, will be wanting revenge. They were almost like brothers. Here, take the Western Tantei's cap and shoes. They will guide you on your journey."

Ran handed her some old shoes and a sweaty cap.

"Er…No thank y---!!"

"**TAKE IT!!!" **Ran screamed.

"Okay, okay….." Shiho backed away.

The police walked up to her with a mock-serious expression on their faces.

"So tell us, how did you---

------------------------------------------------------

A/N : that's it for now.

I SWEAR!! These songs are stuck in my head…it truly was torture to write this…

I got a few laffs out of it though.


	3. Aaand the journey begins Well, sort of

**We're off to see the Wizard!**

Chapter 3.

Follow the storyline people…Who knows? I may kill Shinichi…But who knows? Definitely not me!Hey don't blame me! Im not te auth-Yes I am….

Consider this: THIS IS A **_PARODY_**

Alright…

Here we go:

**Chapter 3:**

**-**

All of a sudden all of the underpaid-and-incompetent-police filed into a line, switching off at every other word, while reading off of little notecards. _'O...Kay…'_

Shiho huffed and stomped up to the cops. "Okay what the hell do you want?" A few policemen flinched as if she were a fierce dragon that was about to rip out their eyes and eat every last blood vein out of their socet and save the pupil for smashed……-Okay I'm getting too carried away.

The policemen cleared their throats.

And at the same time said:

"**We would like to say that you're just the girl…", **chanted the policemen

Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady,

_**Who fell from a place, **_

_**She fell from the sky, she flew very far and Beika, she says, **_

_**is the name of the place, **_

_**The pole, she says, is the name of what fell, **_

_**She brings you odd news. Or haven't you heard? **_

_**When she fell out of Beika, A miracle occurred. **_

_**It really was no miracle. What happened was just this. **_

_**The wind began to dance, say, the pole to fall, and suddenly **_

_**the laws of physics started to break, **_

_**Just then the Tantei - to have a good day, went walking **_

'_**round the town, thumbing for a case to make us pay, **_

_**And oh, what happened then was rich. **_

_**Then she began fall, The pole took a sway. **_

_**And it landed on the West Tantei! **_

_**in the middle of some hay, **_

_**Which was not a great situation for the West Tantei. **_

_**Then she began fall, The pole took a sway. **_

_**And it landed on the West Tantei! …**_

_**... Who began to fray and was killed in the way, **_

_**that would crush him right away!**_

-_Heavily revised version of 'Munchkinland'._

"……" Shiho stared. "Can we get to the point now? I'm really bored.". Ran walked up to her again. "Well…" Ran said. "I guess we can…maybe just after this last song?" Shiho glared at her. "**OF COURSE NOT!**" Shiho screamed.

Ran backed away. "Whyever not?" she asked. Shiho stomped her foot. "Because in this part of the movie there don't need to be anymore songs yet! Not until chapter 4!"

Ran sweatdropped. "uh..um.." She couldn't think of anything to say. Shiho's head turned real big with sharp teeth as she yelled, "**YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR SCRIPT! I SHOULDN'T BE REMINDING YOU!"**

"Okay, Okay!" Ran yelled back.

"Alright!" said the under-paid police men. "We need to discuss you issue! How did you get here?". Shiho looked shocked at them. "Well, I ate a pill…it was supposed to kill me." Her eyes widened. "This isn't hell, is it?".

The policemen laughed at her. _'How are they looking **Down **on me?'_ she asked herself. "Nooo, of course not! Welcome to Chibiland! Home of numerous Chibis!", the police answered.

Ran stepped up **Again**, even though she should've been right next to her because I have repeatedly said 'Ran walked up and blablablabla'……-(Okay I shut it now!) "Thats right!" She said, "But from now on you must be careful! As I have told you, after you killed the West Tantei, the East Tantei got very angry. You need to be more careful, because he will be out to get you. He might take your job and you'll die of poverty!"

Shiho raised her eyebrows. _'What the…hell?'_ "Uhm… actually, I'm not a detective. I'm a scientist. He can't steal my job."

"**Gasp"**

"What now?" Shiho said.

"**The sacred one must go! She is yet the only one who can defy the East Tantei!", **They chanted.

"Go where?"

"**To see the wizard!"**, they all said back.

Another cop walked up. "Now to discuss your issue. The author keeps adding too many unnecessary things that get in the way of the question, making this fanfiction way to repetitive."

"Get on with it!" Shiho yelled.

"How did you get here?" The cop asked.

Shiho took a deep breath. "After I ate a supposedly poisonous pill, I fainted and I ended up falling while being handcuffed to a pole while falling through a hurricane while watching a lunatic with black hair fly around on a mop. I landed on the Tantei, instantly killing him, and was somehow able to slip my hands out of the cuffs. Sadly, I didn't die from the pill, so now I'm stuck with you gay singing morons." She gasped for air after the long speech bubble.

"How old are you? You look a little young to be a scientist."

"I'm 17."

"17? You're just a little kid!"

"Eh? Whadd'ya mean?"

"Take a look!" A stagehand 'ever-so-discreetly' walked over dressed like a walking paper bush with two eyeholes cut out handed him a mirror. Unfortunately, the green paper he was wearing didn't blend in with the road. He was soon hit by a komikazi watermelon that was driving a car at high speeds-—well that's a different story.

Shiho gasped. "But..What…happened? Why am I so small?" She thought a moment. "The pill! It shrunk me!"

"**No duh."** Everyone responded. **"That's why its called 'The Big Shrink'. Oh, wait, that was from when that Shinichi kid ran into—Oops! That's a spoilerGasp",** they all said(Must I repeat myself?)

"Why do you all mess up at the same time?" Shiho asked.

"Nevermind that", mumbled Ran.

The officer cleared his throat and said, "Shiho, you must change your name."

"Why?"

"Because it will give the East Tantei a harder time."

Shiho hit him with a purse that appeared in her hand. "What stupid name are you going to give me?".

"How about…. Ai…Haibara." He suggested.

"No! that's a stupid name!" Shiho yelled.

"Too bad! It's in the script, and its too late anyway!"

"Why is that?"

"Tada!"

A name tag appeared on Shiho's shirt that said,

**Hello, My Name is….: **_Ai Haibara_

Ai tugged at the name tag. It wouldn't come off. "GET IT OFF!"

"No. It won't come off.", said Ran. "You need to see the wizard. He will surely have enough power to take it off. I alone cannot."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Ai's face was red.

"You must see the wizard. The Wizard of Odds." Ran replied. "You must take a few people to aid you on your quest. I must go for now. Sayanara. You probably won't see me for a while."

Ai cheered. "I advise you stay away from me…for your own safety."

With That last sentence, Ran disappeared with the ever-famous, "¡KA-PLOP!" and disappeared, leaving Ai with a bunch of policemen and 3 children.

"No—-WAIT!" But it was too late. Ai sighed. "Now, how the hell do I get to the wizard? Where does he live?"

Another policeman came up to her. "Why, in Odds of course!" He paused.

"_**Simply follow the-"**_

-

A/N that's finally done. As for killing Shinichi, Im not going to tell you.

So much more that I would lie to say, but I already forgot what. Screw that idea…

sigh


End file.
